


Heat

by e_wills



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_wills/pseuds/e_wills
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid find a mutually pleasurable way to keep warm.





	Heat

It had started by the fire, innocently enough.

Hiccup and Astrid were cuddled up by the hearth, each with a mug of ale in their hands. There was nothing suggestive about their conversation, but a warm tingling sensation began in Hiccup’s fingers, traveling through his veins the more he drank. Soon, the way Astrid looked at him seemed inviting, and a simple touch was much too enticing. The bright orange glow of the fire was reflected in her eyes and danced in her hair, to the point where she appeared to be shining with her own radiance. Glorious and immutable. 

Hiccup could not resist those flames–the ones that raged from that bold and fierce personality he loved so much. He supposed that was what compelled him to be the initiator, pressing his lips to hers as he sought that familiar, comforting warmth.

One kiss inevitably led to more of the same, with ale consumed and mugs set aside. It escalated, as things often did whenever Astrid was involved. Before Hiccup knew it, she was in his lap and he could not recall when she had placed herself there.

Honestly though, it did not really matter. 

Hot, open-mouthed kisses warmed him more than the forgotten fire that crackled in front of them. And tongue. There was plenty to make their clothes feel stifling. So, garment after garment hit his bedroom floor. Somehow, they had made it upstairs through all their eager and uncoordinated stumbling. 

The cool air hit their bare skin but Hiccup hardly noticed. Astrid’s body emitted a heat that shielded him from anything else–a heat that might burn him, if he did not know how to handle it. Thankfully, Astrid had taught him, and he had learned with great enthusiasm. She had been a willing student of his pleasure as well, and her lips could melt him just as effectively as he could ignite her with his fingertips.

His poor bed had managed to hold together through all of the abuse it took. It was a surprise they had not yet reduced it to a pile of flickering embers. Truly, it was a mystery, when the heady rush of love and lust made them feel so feverish.

Blonde and russet hair clung to flushed faces as beads of perspiration trickled down body contours, adding to the raw sensuality of their movements. Slick skin glistened in the soft, dream-like glimmer cast by the fading bedside candle, and the delicious friction collected into an almost intolerable mass of desire, which had them yearning for release.

Hiccup was half-reclined as Astrid straddled him, grinding her hips down into his without mercy–not that he needed any. It was a thick, steamy sensation that engulfed his entire being, emanating from that pleasure epicenter where his hardness repeatedly sought that tight, wet heat that was so often the downfall of men everywhere. Astrid’s sex was nothing short of Hiccup’s own, personal paradise–a perfect warmth that only he knew, for she loved him enough to give it to him, and she wanted him enough that she thoroughly enjoyed what he offered in return.

“I think you’re hot, babe,” she had whispered when he removed his prosthetic during their fervid undressing at the very start. “All of you, just the way you are.”

Hiccup had masked his skepticism with an appreciative kiss. He did not know why Astrid felt the need to often reassure him that his metal leg did not bother her. It made him more self-conscious whenever she brought it up, but her sultry use of a pet name had helped him to overlook it. The smoldering look in her eyes and her blatant sexual attraction to him was enough to make his ears burn; there was a modest side to him, even under such circumstances. 

Still, bashfulness was often short-lived, or in short supply, when the two of them were concerned. The prosthetic remained off as they lost themselves in their passions, and its absence was hardly noticed.

“Faster,” he told her as he neared the peak, unable to restrain himself from gripping her hips tightly.

Astrid braced one hand against the bed and the other against his chest as she rocked her hips with everything she had. Her touch might have seared his skin, if they were both not equally ablaze.

“Hiccup, I…Ohh, yes! Yes!” she moaned, arching her back as she came–a brilliant, beautiful explosion above him.

It was enough to send him over the edge, but he had no intelligible words for her. Pleasure was all there was–heat and pleasure so incomparable that, for a moment, there was nothing else. Astrid was all that existed–her love, her body, her fire–consuming him until he was sure there would be nothing left of him but ash.

But then he returned to the world whole, unburnt, and deeply satisfied.

Astrid was curled up against him, still off on some distant shore of infinite bliss. Hiccup thought their combined warmth might be overwhelming in the afterglow, but with the blankets kicked to the floor, it was actually quite soothing.

“Well, that’s one way to ward off the cold,” he murmured, and Astrid laughed.

She draped an arm over his abdomen and replied, “I’d say we’re probably the warmest two Vikings on Berk. I don’t envy anyone outside right now, though I wonder if it’s still snowing.”

Hiccup shrugged and said, “I suppose it really doesn’t matter. I’d still rather be in here, with you.”

Astrid lifted her head from his chest and gave him a small smile.

He grinned and added, “I’ve always preferred heat.”


End file.
